Me enseñaste
by Djenanny
Summary: Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, torturándolo, sabía que había cometido muchos errores, pero la amaba, amaba esa chica por sobre todas las cosas, inclusive por encima de su vida, pero ella se había marchado, lo había abandonado.


**Me enseñaste.**

Disclaimer:

No soy rubia, ni multimillonaria, por consiguiente, Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen; tampoco soy un súper cantante enamorado del amor, por lo tanto la canción no es mía!

Llovía, gotas cristalinas resbalaban por la ventana, de manera similar a las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

La extrañaba, ella era todo para él y ahora no estaba, por su insensatez la había perdido y ahora no sabía cómo recuperarla.

_**Me enseñaste a no fumar sin desayuno**_

_**Me enseñaste a dividir, que la suma de uno **_

_**Y uno siempre es uno, si se aprende a compartir**_

_**Me enseñaste que los celos son traviesos que es**_

_**Mitad falta de sesos y mitad inseguridad**_

_**Me enseñaste a ser pareja en libertad**_

_**Me enseñaste que el amor no es una reja **_

_**Y que es mentira la verdad**_

_**Me enseñaste que no es bueno el que te ayuda**_

_**Sino el que no te molesta**_

_**Me enseñaste que abrazado a tu cintura**_

_**Todo parece una fiesta**_

_**Me enseñaste muchas cosas de la cama **_

_**Que es mejor cuando se ama y que **_

_**Es también para dormir**_

_**Me enseñaste entre otras cosas a vivir**_

_**Me enseñaste que una duda puede más que una razón**_

_**Pero fallaste mi gurú, se te olvidó enseñarme **_

_**Que hago si no estás tú.**_

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, torturándolo, sabía que había cometido muchos errores, pero la amaba, amaba esa chica por sobre todas las cosas, inclusive por encima de su vida, pero ella se había marchado, lo había abandonado, ¿Qué sería de su vida ahora? Se preguntaba cada vez mas ahogado por el llanto.

Un rayo de luz atravesaba la ventana, colándose en la habitación de un chico, el cual yacía en una cama dormido. La luz le comenzó a molestar hasta que al fin decidió levantarse, se sentía cansado, la noche anterior había llorado hasta que Morfeo decidió llevárselo en sus brazos.

Se incorporó y apesumbrado se dirigió hacia el baño, se miró en el espejo, no podía creer que la imagen reflejada fuera la suya, se veía totalmente demacrado, como si lo hubieran torturado con unos diez cruccios como mínimo, su cabello azabache eternamente rebelde lucía opacado, apagado, sus ojos esmeralda regalo de su madre no reflejaban expresión alguna y se dio cuenta que abrir de lleno sus párpados era una empresa imposible.

Se sentía en una total oscuridad, la luz de su vida se había marchado, su novia, su hermana, su amante, pero sobre todo su amiga, lo había dejado a la intemperie de la vida, luchando contra su corazón para no deshacerse en lágrimas nuevamente. Se duchó, se vistió y con el ánimo de un condenado a muerte abandonó su departamento para merodear un rato por las calles, no quería divagar, pero su mente le jugaba sucio cada vez que lograba controlarse; cuando se daba cuenta estaba pensando en ella, soñando despierto con su castaña amada.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sin detenerse, sin darse cuenta que el sol se había escondido tras una gran nube de tormenta y que miles de gotas caían y le empapaban por completo. Cuando la penumbra de la noche le abrazó nuevamente, se encontraba en una calle lóbrega, salió de su ensimismamiento y observó un parque infantil cercano; se dirigió hacia él y se sentó en el columpio, comenzó a balancearse, el frio le calaba hasta los huesos, mas no le importaba, portaba un dolor más fuerte en su pecho, uno que le calaba el alma.

**Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte**

**Desde filosofía hasta como tocarte**

**A saber que el afrodisiaco más cumplidor**

**No son los mariscos sino el amor**

**Pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte**

**Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte **

**A convertir una caricia en una obra de arte **

**A saber que los abogados saben poco de amor****  
><strong>**y que el amor se cohíbe en los juzgados****  
><strong>**pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte****  
><strong>**pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte...****  
><strong>**Donde se apaga el amor que quedó****  
><strong>**no encuentro el interruptor****  
><strong>**si hay que aceptar que nuestra historia voló****  
><strong>**de donde saco el valor.**

**Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte****  
><strong>**desde filosofía hasta como tocarte****  
><strong>**a saber que el afrodisíaco más cumplidor****  
><strong>**no son los mariscos sino el amor****  
><strong>**pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte****  
><strong>**Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte****  
><strong>**a convertir una caricia en una obra de arte****  
><strong>**a saber que los abogados saben poco de amor****  
><strong>**y que el amor se cohíbe en los juzgados****  
><strong>**pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte****  
><strong>**pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte...**

Dejo de luchar con su mente y se encaminó a la tierra de los recuerdos, a aquella de la cual es muy difícil volver, en especial cuando estos aun están frescos y muy nítidos para gusto de unos y mal sabores de otros. Cuando volvió a la dura realidad, cayó en cuenta de la hora que debía ser y del lugar donde se encontraba. Tomó una decisión, estaba seguro de que tal vez Hermione le gritara sus errores y le echara de su departamento o en su defecto, le cerrara la puerta en la cara, mas debía intentarlo, él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como su razón de vivir se alejaba, de todas maneras él no era conocido por rendirse tan fácil ¿no? El salvador del mundo mágico y ahora reconocido auror no se iría sin luchar. Se puso de pie, camino con paso decidido hacia un lugar más oscuro y se apareció en un callejón cercano al departamento de su castaña. Tocó el timbre y una muy sorprendida Hermione le abrió.

¡Harry! ¡Por Merlín estás empapado!

El aludido que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta en las condiciones en las que había llegado, se miro y se reprendió mentalmente por haberse presentado en esas condiciones.

-¡Pasa! ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Hermione, yo…

- debes estar helado, creo que por acá tengo una manta – le dijo la leona haciendo caso omiso a Harry y caminando hacia su habitación.

- toma, esto te calentara un poco, acércate a la chimenea y yo te preparare un chocolate caliente.

- Hermione, escucha, yo… - comenzó Harry nuevamente, pero ella ya estaba en la cocina poniendo leche a hervir. Decidió esperar a que ella terminara y le prestara atención.

Se dio cuenta de varias cosas, primero, que Hermione no le había echado como él esperaba que lo hiciera después de lo ocurrido, en su lugar, se había comportado como antaño, como cuando eran niños corriendo por los antiguos pasillos de Hogwarts, otorgándole conspiraciones al profesor Snape de las cuales, la mayoría ni siquiera eran del conocimiento del docente, para fortuna de ellos, segundo, que el hogar provisional de su castaña era un lugar verdaderamente acogedor, pequeño, pero muy cálido, como ella, resplandeciente de ternura y amor en cada rincón, y tercero, que no tenía ni idea de que decirle, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, sin embargo debía intentarlo, la amaba y no la iba a dejar ir.

-ten – le dijo Hermione dándole una taza de un humeante y espeso líquido sacándole de sus cavilaciones – esto te ayudará.

- gracias – le contestó tomando la taza en sus manos – Hermione, yo quería hablar contigo, quería… disculparme.

En semblante de la gryffindor se ensombreció, mas un fugaz destello de alegría que Harry no notó cruzó su mirada.

-Mira, yo se que cometí muchos errores, que te fallé. Y lo acepto, soy culpable, culpable de no mirar los pequeños detalles que tienes conmigo, como prepararme el desayuno cada mañana, aunque sepas que probablemente no lo tomaré, usar ese perfume de vainilla que tanto adoro, esperarme despierta cada noche solo para preguntarme ¿Cómo te fue hoy?, soportarme cuando tengo un mal día en el trabajo..

- Harry…

Soy culpable de poner primero mi trabajo ante la mujer más importante de mi vida, mi novia, mi amante, mi hermana, pero sobre todo mi amiga, mas mi peor delito Hermione, es no haberte dicho cada mañana que te amo, que te amo más que a mi propia existencia…

-Harry… yo… yo no sé… qué decir – tartamudeaba una confundida y divertida castaña ante la confesión de su novio, aunque él nuevamente no lo notó.

-Herms, quiero que sepas que no te dejaré ir tan fácil, te amo… te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti, tú me has enseñado tanto, has sido mi profesora en el amor y has inculcado tanto en mi, sin embargo no me enseñaste a olvidarte, no puedo olvidarte, quiero que estés conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas, que seas la madre de mis hijos y que recordemos juntos el pasado, vivamos el presente y por sobre todo, tengamos un futuro… tu y yo… - finalizó un enamorado y apesumbrado Harry.

El silencio imperó nuevamente en la sala de estar, el ojiverde miraba entre esperanzado y preocupado a su razón de vivir, que en silencio aguardaba con la cabeza baja. Hermione lentamente subió su mirada y la posó sobre los ojos del Gryffindor, no habló, mas un sinfín de emociones eran vislumbradas en sus orbes miel. Con una terrible agonía vio como ella se levantaba de donde anteriormente había estado sentada y caminaba hasta quedarse frente a él, se agachó para estar a su altura y le tomo suavemente de la mejilla.

A mí también me gustaría estar contigo para siempre – le susurró divertida la castaña, Harry perdió la noción de las cosas a su alrededor y eliminó la distancia que los separaba para fundirse en un maravilloso y ansiado beso.

¿Sabías que te hubiera perdonado, aun sin tu declaración? – comentó después de un rato una muy divertida Hermione

¿Qué? ¿y porque me dejaste seguir? –interrogó Harry con preocupación.

Hermione sonrió aun más, - te lo merecías cariño – finalizó la castaña ante un "molesto" Harry.

Llovía, gotas cristalinas resbalaban por la ventana, mas su corazón estaba de fiesta. Nunca más volvería a cometer el mismo error, no pospondría su tiempo con ella solo porque algún loco paranoico esquizofrénico con delirios de grandeza intente gobernar el mundo o peor aun… matarlo. No existía nada mejor en este mundo para nuestro héroe que disfrutar de una noche lluviosa con una taza de chocolate caliente al lado del amor de su vida.


End file.
